


A YuiAzu Christmas

by Spywi



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, K-ON! - Freeform, k on, k on!, k on!!, k-on, k-on!!, keion, keionbu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spywi/pseuds/Spywi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary from Tumblr: I was reading a fanfiction by superalicat, (the fanfic can be found on ali's tumblr: @superalicat) and I positively loved it, so I wanted to take the story just a tiny bit further. As Ali's fanfic is my inspiration for this bit, the theme still revolves around cats and Yui-Azusa, though (in my opinion) my story takes the two girl a little closer than how Ali's story went (little bit of my style of writing). As of where my story starts, Azusa's already made herself comfortable around her senpai once more, and the atmosphere's almost become like the time Azusa misunderstood Yui's intentions in the K-On! movie. Wish I could have ended it better, but maybe the story will get continued, who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A YuiAzu Christmas

[ [Ali's chapter](http://superalicat.tumblr.com/post/61171022175/okay-an-actual-cat-fanfiction-from-superalicat) ]

As the snow was gently falling outside the window, Yui looked outside and sighed, leaving a small mist cloud on the glass. Behind her, Azusa was sitting in front of the tv, playing with their kitten that they both owned. Yui had originally named it Azusa/Azunyan, and Azusa had called it Yui when she found it, so for the time being it was to be called YuiAzu, seeing as the cat was named after each other, as well as a reference to their one-time duo festival performance.

"Hey, Azunyan?" asked Yui as she leaned backward over the side of her futon. "Do you think the others will be able to make it here with all the snow out there?"

"Hmm, maybe. Maybe not," mumbled Azusa, slightly distracted.

They both fell silent as Yui watched Azusa dangle a toy mouse in front of YuiAzu.

Azusa, having moved out of her parents' house recently, decided to move in with her senpai since the apartment was only a few minutes walk away from where Azusa was taking classes. That, and it would be a lot cheaper than renting a dorm.

Within the first week of moving in, Azusa set to work cleaning and organizing everything, while Yui lazed around and played with the kitten. After a while, the apartment seemed brighter and more organized, though Yui kept complaining that her stuff's not in their usual places anymore. Still, both were thrilled at the thought of living together, and being able to catch up with one another made the days more fun. They talked about what they've been up to since Yui's graduation, they've had jam sessions together with Giita and Muttan, and they occasionally play together for some of Yui's gigs.

And now, Christmas was upon them once more, and they were expecting a lot of people to show up, including Ui and the rest of Houkago Tea Time. However…

"I'm booooored…Azunyannnn play with mee…" whined Yui.

"Yui-senpai, you're not in high school anymore, you can't just whine like that every time you're bored" said Azusa, finally putting her full attention on her roommate. "And besides, we play all the time but you still get bored anyways."

"Well we don't have any gigs this week so there's nothing else to do…"

"You can play with Yui if you want," said Azusa, referring to the playful kitten.

"Oooh, YuiAzuuu, come here cutie. Heehee,"

Azusa smiled. YuiAzu…it's kinda hard to get used to it when the first thing she called it was "Yui".

The kitten rolled around on the floor trying to get a good grip on the rubber mouse, then started pushing it with her nose towards Yui.

"Heehee, that's a good kitty. Who's a good kitty? You are. Yes, you are."

"Haha, she's not going to understand you if you speak in baby talk all the time, senpai"

"Aww, but she does understand me, look watch." said Yui, sitting up.

"Azunyaaaan, get the mousey" she called, throwing the mouse across the room.

The rubber mouse bounced around a corner of the room, and the kitten disappeared behind a stack of folded laundry to try to retrieve the toy.

"You changed it back to Azunyan?"

Azusa sat looking at Yui-senpai, suddenly remembering how Ritsu-senpai would dress her up like a cat, and make her pose while they took pictures. Remembering those embarrassing moments…

Azusa turned bright red, and then steam came off the top of her head. Yui looked at Azusa's face and was reminded of a certain crybaby bassist she knew very well.

"Azunyan, do you have a fever?" asked Yui.

"N-no, senpai, it's not that, I…"

"Lemme see." said Yui, pressing her forehead to Azusa's to check her temperature, the way Ui always did. Ever since that day Yui caught the cold so many years ago, Ui had made it a habit to check her sister for fevers.

"Senpaii…"

As Azusa and Yui's foreheads were being pressed together, Azusa couldn't help but stare into her senpai's eyes.

*Oh, wow, I never really noticed, but Yui-senpai has really light brown eyes. Were they always this bright?* though Azusa. Before she realized it, her face flushed even redder, and her heart started thumping. She now truly understood the meaning behind the first lines of FuwaFuwa Time.

"Azunyan? Azuuuunyaaaaan?"

"W-wha?!"

Yui's voice brought Azusa back to reality. Yui's face was already away from her forehead, and Azusa was staring into space with red cheeks. With a shocked look on her face, Azusa realized what had just happened, and then turned away, much to Yui's amusement.

"Hey, Azunyan, where'd YuiAzunyan go?" asked Yui.

"You changed her name again. And wait a second, where did she go?" said Azusa, looking around. Suddenly, she became aware of a weight on her head, and then realized that Yui-senpai had snuck the cat on top of her head while she was in a daze.

"Senpai, stop with the jokes" she said, though she made no move to remove YuiAzu (who had fallen asleep) from her head.

"Heehee, sorry" Yui said in reply.

"Geez, such a hopeless senpai…"

As the snow started falling faster, it started to feel more and more likely that the others weren't showing up. At last, Yui turned on the lights on the Christmas tree and decided to start setting out the snacks. Azusa watched in amazement as Yui piled plates and plates of goodies onto the table.

"Senpai, did you make these all by yourself?"

"Nope. Ui made them and dropped them off while you were out shopping for groceries." said Yui, who was proud of her little sister.

"Ah, that explains a lot"

"What's that supposed to mean, Azunyan?!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding Yui-senpai"

"Azuuuunnnnyan!"

With a sudden movement, Yui took a jump forward and latched onto Azusa in a big hug, pulling both girls onto the couch.

"Wahhh, senpai!"

"Heehee, commence 'Azunyan Tickle Attack Number 23!' "

"Wait, 23?! You have that many tickl- ahahahahahahhaa stop stop senpai!"

This tickle bout lasted for quite awhile, until both girls were out of breath.

Gasping, Yui was the first to sit up.

"Wow, that was fun!"

Azusa sighed.

"Senpai, warn me next time before you try to kill me by tickling me…" said Azusa between breaths.

"Aww, then you'd know when I was gonna attack."

"At least that way we have no danger of squishing the kitten between us by accident"

"Awwwww….."

Azusa finally caught her breath and sat up. Just earlier, she was feeling something that she didn't think she'd ever feel towards her senpai, but with that massive tickle fight, it'd be safe to say that things haven't changed in the slightest. Yui senpai is still Yui senpai.

"Azunyan?"

"Yea senpai?"

With a swift motion, Yui planted a light kiss on Azusa's nose, which made the younger girl's face turn a fierce scarlet.

"Y-Y-Yui-s-senpai…?"

Yui smiled, a sincere, warm smile.

"Merry Christmas, Azunyan!" yelled Yui, jumping onto Azusa once more, this time bringing them crashing to the floor in front of the door.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" came a voice from the door, which opened to reveal Ritsu, Mugi, and Mio, as well as Nodoka, Ui, and Jun, bearing gifts. They took one step in, only to find Yui lying on top of Azusa, Yui's hands on Azusa's chest with their faces inches apart, both girls's cheeks red with embarrassment. At the same time, they both looked to the door, and Yui's face broke into a grin while Azusa's turned into a face of horror.

"We're sorry, we have the wrong house," said all the girls at the door at once, then bowed and closed the door behind them.

Azusa struggled to escape from underneath her clumsy senpai.

"Noooo, wait, it's not what it looks like, it's…it's just…um….well….hey, come back!"

Freeing herself, Azusa crashed through the door in pursuit of the rest of the girls. Yui scooped up YuiAzu into her arms and started stroking her fur. As she smiled, she said out loud:

"Looks's like Azunyan's still Azunyan, huh? Heehee, this has been an awesome Christmas!"


End file.
